


Pieces of you

by Altrog



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrog/pseuds/Altrog
Summary: Сборник драбблов
Relationships: Plum Cookie/Peach Cookie
Kudos: 4





	1. Pieces of you stuck on me

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использую имя Тао для Персика и Ли для Сливы. Это китайские слова для обозначения этих фруктов.  
> Ну не могу я серьезно воспринимать текст если приходится писать Сливовое Печенье и Персиковое Печенье...  
> Все, естественно, хуман!АУ

Ли молчит, забыв сделать выдох, когда она буквально на руках заползает к ним в храм. Ногти на руках содраны в кровь - преодолеть несколько сотен каменных ступенек не выбившись из сил и в хорошей форме удавалось немногим. А в таком… Наверное, только Тао способна на такое. Несколько ироничной и смешной ему кажется промелькнувшая мысль о том, что даже здесь он проиграл ей. Но он не смеется. 

Потому что, несмотря на стесанные о камни ладони, локти и подбородок, девчонка улыбается. Прямо перед тем, как отрубиться.

Он молчит, кривя рот в раздражении, когда обрабатывает ее раны. День за днем меняя повязки и бинты, силой заставляя пить горький отвар и простую похлебку. Конечно, она начинает выпрашивать баоцзы, как только восстанавливается ровно настолько, чтобы хватало сил хотя бы на короткие фразы. Конечно. 

Ему доставляет какое-то удовольствие отвечать ей молчанием. Ее слабая улыбка никаких сил над ним больше не имеет - это тоже радует. Поэтому он осторожно, но твердо придерживает ее голову и подносит к губам миску с гадко пахнущей зеленоватой кашицей.   
“ _Жри_ , - думает он, - _Заткнись и глотай, из-за тебя я и так пропускаю утреннюю тренировку_ ”. 

У него будто язык отнялся. Ему и самому не понятно, отчего он продолжает наказывать ее молчанием. Да и наказание ли это для нее? Она этого, скорее всего, и не замечает ничего. Только встав на ноги, она стала улыбаться так же широко, как раньше. Жмуриться на солнце довольно и спокойно, будто ничего не случилось. Гримасничать и отлынивать от необходимых ей упражнений. 

Кажется, жизнь в храме тяготила ее. И каждое утро Ли ожидал найти ее спальню пустой, - кажется, однажды ночью он даже слышал скрип половиц под чьими-то шагами, - но Тао все еще была здесь. 

Поразмыслив немного, он пришел к выводу, что раны еще не зажили. Как бы она ни пыталась это скрыть. 

Будить Тао теперь его забота и обязанность. Во всяком случае, так сказал учитель. А это значило, что для начала нужно было найти, где на этот раз она устроила себе ночлег. На дереве или в саду. Прямо за алтарем в главном зале или на ступеньках храма. А самое противное - он даже крикнуть на нее не мог. Скрипел зубами и толкал. Сначала носком. Потом, присев на колени, принимался трясти за плечо. Она, наверное, специально выводила его из себя, потому что невозможно спать так глубоко. Особенно в таком положении и в таких местах. 

И все-таки, заканчивалось это всегда одинаково. Ему правда не нравилось трогать ее. Когда она лежала без чувств и металась в лихорадке это раздражало не так сильно. И кожа ее не горела у него под ладонями так жарко. И к горлу не подступало, когда большой палец ложился на тонкую ключицу. 

Поэтому, чтобы быстрее разобраться с поручением учителя, - а все задания нужно выполнять ответственно, - он несильно сжимал ее горло прямо под подбородком и поворачивал лицом к себе, чтобы видеть движение ресниц. Обычно хватало пары десятков секунд и того раздраженного звука, который вырывался у него из горла против воли, для того, чтобы она наконец-то открывала глаза. 

А после Ли всегда шел к водопаду и тратил чуть больше времени на медитацию, чем привык. 

\- Я уже говорила тебе спасибо? За то, что помог? - ее голос звучит слишком жизнерадостно.   
Он смотрит на нее и понимает - сегодня она уйдет. Ему ясно это с первого взгляда. 

Тем более, конечно она уже говорила спасибо. Несколько сотен раз. Что за глупые вопросы?

\- Знаешь, думаю, ты был прав насчет тренировок, - она наклоняется вперед и шепчет ему это, будто открывая какой-то секрет. - Наверное, иногда нужно к ним возвращаться. 

Ли дергает уголками рта. Недовольно хмурится. У нее глаза блестят так, что кажется, она просто над ним издевается. 

\- Мне просто не хватает твоего терпения, - сокрушается она с хитрой улыбкой, а раскаяния в голосе ни на каплю. - Прости, что бываю такой обузой. 

На это он задирает бровь. Извинений Ли от нее не слышал никогда. Сколько себя помнит. Любая неприятность, в которую Тао попадала, и в которую втягивала и его тоже, всегда казалась ей чем-то веселым, и она отмахивалась от любых его попыток вызвать в ней раскаяние за свое поведение. Она всегда благодарила его, - так же легко, как раздавала улыбки, - но извиняться? На этот раз у нее в голове и правда что-то встало на место. Или, наоборот, окончательно съехало. 

Она распахивает руки, будто приглашая к объятию, прямо как в детстве после дурацкой ссоры. 

\- Обещаю, в следующий раз принесу тебе угощения, а не сломанные кости! Надеюсь, к этому времени ты простишь меня и перестанешь...

Вместо того, чтобы хотя бы встать рядом и позволить ей заключить себя в объятья, Ли делает то, что привык делать эти два месяца. Протягивает руку, хватает ее за подбородок пальцами и сжимает удивленное лицо девушки так, что губы у нее сплющиваются, делая похожей на рыбку. Она пытается что-то сказать, но он сжимает пальцы сильнее, а затем наклоняется и целует ее. 

Получается просто прикосновение. Он несколько секунд прижимает свои губы к ее, не сводя взгляда с ее распахнутых от удивления глаз. В них нет и тени страха или отвращения. 

Хорошо. Его это устраивает.

\- Мне нравятся персики. Остальное оставь себе, - его голос звучит хрипло, и он надеется, что это можно объяснить долгим молчанием. - А еще я обещаю, что ты отсюда никуда не сбежишь, если еще раз появишься в таком состоянии.


	2. Зависть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Было написанно на ключ фразу "Зависть - плохое чувство. Не отвлекайся!”)

Тао легко справляется с очередным противником. У нее с лица не сходит широкая улыбка, как будто турнир - это всего лишь повод поесть баоцзы за чужой счет. За его, если быть точнее. 

На самом деле, ему уже пора готовиться к своему бою. Но он стоит, как приклеенный, и пялится на подругу. В этой схватке ее оппонент смог дотянуться до ее рубахи и дернуть на себя, прежде чем отключился от удара бо прямо по лбу. Теперь ворот болтался, совершенно не прикрывая длинную шею девушки. 

У Ли в груди рождается что-то вроде рычания. Он привычно давит его, сглотнув вместе с комом, вставшим прямо у основания горла. Кадык дергается вверх и с трудом опускается.

\- Зависть - плохое чувство. Не отвлекайся на победы Тао! - голос только что дремавшего учителя прозвучал над самым ухом внезапно и отрезвляюще. Ли, вздрогнув, нашел силы отцепить руки от перил и шагнуть прочь от арены. 

Зависть, конечно, плохое чувство. Но Ли начинает подозревать, что то, что он чувствует - это кое-что куда хуже.


	3. Сад Удовольствий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фик по новым скинам Пич и Плама, со своеобразным прочтением фраз обоих)

У Хранительницы Сада Удовольствий длинные белые пальцы. У Хранительницы мягкие волосы, небрежно собранные в высокую прическу. У Хранительницы почти детский восторг в глазах, когда она видит забредшего на аромат персиковых цветов путника. 

И нет страшнее плена, чем ее смех, ибо никто по своей воле из него выбраться не желает. 

\- Здесь возможно все, - произносит она нараспев, появляясь на раскидистой ветви дерева и наклоняясь, чтобы лучше рассмотреть гостя. - Здесь нет нужды грустить!

Она не врет. Гости едят и не могут насытиться дарами её. Гости спят и видят сладкие сны в саду её. Гости смотрят и не могут налюбоваться, не могут позволить себе закрыть глаза и упустить легкое движение руки или дрожание опущенных ресниц. 

В вечно цветущем Саду забываешь об усталости, о горестях, о старости и немощи. И о времени. Об этом Хранительница говорит иногда и смеется сразу, как над шуткой какой. Ее, кажется, само время не трогает, тоже любуется издалека. 

Да и не посмел бы никто тронуть такую, как она. Сами боги улыбаются, глядя на Хранительницу в ее Саду. Нет места ни в высших, ни в низших мирах чудеснее. 

И нет страшнее пут, чем ее внимание, ибо никто по своей воле от него не отказывается. 

\- Разве тебе не скучно, дорогой гость? Расскажи мне еще одну историю!

Одна беда у Хранительницы, из-за которой между высокими бровями иногда появляется хмурая морщинка. А глаза становятся тусклыми, безжизненными. Не избыть ее никак. Ни игры, ни чудесные сны, ни угощения не помогают. В такие моменты лепестки цветущих деревьев устилают ковром землю, а воздушные одежды Хранительницы падают к ее ногам. 

Но разве заметишь это мгновенье, когда она тут же стряхивает с себя этот морок и снова улыбается, тянет гостя дальше, вглубь Сада? Нет, конечно. 

Ни у одного гостя Хранительницы не получается поймать этот миг. Слишком уж кружит их нескончаемый танец, пир, весна, смеющийся голос, звенящий сразу со всех сторон. Кружит, пока не замирает прямо перед ошалевшим от счастья и любви человеком. 

И нет страшнее раны, чем от улыбки ее, ибо никто ей по своей воле зажить не даст.

\- Боишься меня, гость мой, - тихо шепчет она, улыбаясь теперь только уголками розовых губ. И столько нежности в ней, столько обещания, что у любого сердце задрожит от предвкушения. - Или угощениями моего Сада сыт?..

Каждый раз все заканчивается одинаково. Только не знают об этом гости, - пленники, - Хранительницы Сада Удовольствий. И передать знание свое не могут.

Ровно тогда, когда тянут они свои руки к Хранительнице, когда наклоняются к ней, когда готовятся притронуться к ней, с небес бьет черная молния. Аккурат между Хранительницей и человеком. И вот уже черные всполохи окутывают Хранительницу, угрожающе потрескивая и сверкая. Но не горит ни тонкий шелк и ни единый волос на голове Хранительницы не вспыхивает. И сама она смеется как-то совсем по-другому. 

А затем перед гостем появляется он. И где Хранительница светла - он темен. Где она улыбается - он хмурится. Где она добра - он… не привык дарить подарки. 

Не успевает гость ни сказать ничего, ни спросить - незнакомец бьет, будто раздраженно отмахиваясь. Открытой ладонью прямо в грудь. И такой силы удар его, что дух человеческий тут же рассеивается, будто его и не бывало. 

\- Опять я заблудилась. Снова забрела к тебе в Сад, Небесный Мастер, - торжественно и насмешливо произносит Хранительница, пропуская между пальцев черную молнию как змейку. - Не думала, что оторвешься от своих тренировок.

Небесный Мастер угрюмо молчит. Молнии истончаются под его взглядом. Недовольным, все еще пылающим злостью. Но Хранительница протягивает длинные пальцы, проводит кончиками по хмурым бровям, заправляет ему волосы за ухо. 

\- У меня есть дела поважнее, чем твои сломанные игрушки выбрасывать, - каким бы суровым голосом ни укорял Небесный Мастер, он тянется за легкими прикосновениями и прикрывает глаза. - В следующий раз я не вмешаюсь.

Хранительница смеется и целует его в щеку, в шею, в лоб - обсыпает его лицо поцелуями, увлекая за собой, на землю. 

\- Ты говорил то же самое в прошлый раз, - успевает напомнить она.

И горче смерти любовь ее, ибо спасения от нее и избавления нет. Он единственной милостью считает то, что никому, кроме него, этот дар Хранительницы не достался.


End file.
